Research goals are as follows: (1) To determine if "T" lymphocytes are transformable into continuous lines by the EB virus. (2) To continue the development of an in vitro assay procedure to transfer factor prepared from human lymphocytes. (3) To evaluate the report of Viza et al. on the in vitro production of transfer factor by lymphoid cell lines and on the use of baboon lymphocytes as indicator cells in the in vitro assay of transfer factor (a preprint of this major and important work was recently given to me by the senior author).